


Crush

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Crush

"Professor Longbottom?" Neville turned to see a familiar face looking back at him.

"Marvelous, Teddy," Neville said laughing. "You look very much like I did at your age." 

Teddy grinned at the compliment, and as his features changed back to normal, he said, "You knew my father." 

"Of course," Neville replied. "He was the best Defence instructor we ever had and quite possibly my favourite professor in any subject, no offence intended to Professor Sprout."

"You're my favourite professor." Teddy smiled and Neville almost thought he'd seen a blush spreading across Teddy's cheeks but it must have been his imagination.


End file.
